There exists in the art a variety of floatation devices intended to be used by individuals to cross over ponds, lakes, or other bodies of water while standing up. There is a long history of floatation devices designed to cross over flat water with a striding motion similar to that used to cross country ski. Typically, some type of mechanical resistance is provided to resist motion of the floatation device on the backward movement of the stride, while providing as little resistance as possible on the forward motion of the stride. The net result is a shuffling motion across the water. Connections between the individual floatation devices were designed to allow the sliding motion while keeping the skis in a usable relationship.
Many water walkers utilize deep foot wells in order to lower their centers of gravity. V-shaped hulls are often used in order to keep the water walkers upright and going in a straight direction. Poles with cups and paddles mounted on users arms are shown in the art. Even hinged hulls have been used.
Other water walking devices incorporate various accessories such as bars and clips that would be too dangerous in dealing with ocean waves.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide skis that are adapted for surfing in ocean water.
Another object of the invention is to provide equipment allowing an individual to stand upright on two floating hulls and to ride surf waves in a manner similar to snow skiing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pair of skis that allow an upright rider to maneuver on waves and surf.
Another object of the invention is to provide a set of floatation devices for surfing in coastal waters that allows the surfer to safely exit and remount the floatation devices after a wipeout.